


Sleep Is Overrated

by SearchingWolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingWolf/pseuds/SearchingWolf
Summary: Frisk wakes up from a terrible nightmare, memories that arent her own, and has to check to make sure Papyrus and Sans are alright. Sans comforts her when she breaks down.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 52





	Sleep Is Overrated

**Sleep Is Overrated**

_*******************************_

_She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, thumping heavily as her breath came out fast and short. She looked down at her hands, which felt heavy as bricks, only to let out a shocked gasp._

_Her left hand was holding an old dagger. But the glinting coming off it was enough to know that just because it was old didnt mean that it wasnt sharp._

**_What...What am I..?_ ** _she thought to herself, panic rising in her throat. A layer of dust covered her hands and arms, and as she slowly started to try and wipe the dust off, she looked up._

_Her breathing stopped, and her stomach lurched. In front of her, she could see what looked like a pile of clothes...a red scarf? What looked like a white chest piece..?_

_"Oh..no...no no no no...” she whispered to herself and she stumbled backwards, only to get her feet tangled in something and fall onto her rear. Shaking, she looked down to see what she had tripped over, only to recognize Toriel’s purple and white robes._

_As her breathing turned into hyperventilating, she looked around only to see multiple piles of dust, and the clothes of those she recognized._

_Undyne’s armor....Alphy’s coat...Muffet, Mettaton, Monster Kid....so many...and finally, her eyes came to rest on a familiar, blue jacket...sitting on a pair of pink slippers_

_As tears gathered in her eyes, she heard snow crunching until she was looking at a pair of shoes. Shakily, she looked up, only to be greeted with red eyes, and a sinister smile that made her feel hollow inside._

_Chara chuckled, knelt down beside her, and whispered, “Now wasn’t that fun?”_

*******************************************************

Frisk shot upright with a gasp, shaking and sweating. She looked around, somewhat disoriented, only to realize that she was lying on a couch in the dark.

 ** _Im at San’s and Papyrus’ house..._** she reminded herself, pulling her knees up and resting her head on them, wrapping her arms around herself.

 ** _Just a dream...just a dream..._** she kept thinking to herself, over and over, but the shadow of her dream refused to leave her. It was as if she could still **feel** the knife in her hand, the dust covering her arms and clothes. The memories of things she knew she had never done kept coming back to her, kept haunting her. CHARA kept haunting her. It was as if Chara was just lurking in the back of her mind, waiting for her most vulnerable moments, to remind her of the most horrible things that she could have so easily done when she first fell into the underground.

Panic rising once again in her throat, she softly tossed the blanket off of her and tiptoed to the stairs. Quietly, she gripped the doorknob to Papyrus’ room and slowly cracked it open. It was dark, but she could just barely see his sleeping form, his rib cage rising and falling, occasionally muttering happily while he dreamed. A relieved sigh left her, tears gathering in her eyes, and she softly closed the door before tiptoeing down the hall to Sans’ room

For a long time he left it locked, but as they had gotten to know each other, he had been leaving it unlocked more and more, just in case Frisk needed anything during the night. Frisk knew it was a pretty big step for him, being able to trust her enough to not keep his room closed off. 

She quietly turned the knob, her hands shaking as the memory of seeing his dusted form rushed to the front of her mind. She pushed the door open, and peeked her head inside. It was dark in here as well, and she could see a lump lying on the bed, but other than that it was totally quiet. She listened quietly for a moment before sighing and stepping back to shut the door.

“Frisk?”

She jumped at the soft sound, and her face flushed as she looked guiltily to the ground.

“Im sorry, I didnt mean to wake you. Just go back to sleep,” Frisk whispered quietly as she made to close the door and leave.

But before she could, suddenly Sans was before here, pulling the door open more. Frisk looked up at him, and she saw as his face went from a joking smirk to a frown of concern. She realized that the tears were still in her eyes, but try as she might, she couldnt seem to get them to go away. 

“What’s wrong?” Sans asked softly, and Frisk looked down at the ground, trying to hide her face. 

“I...I uh...It was just...” she stammered, not able to find the words to express the horrible nightmare that she had experienced.

Sans softly grabbed her chin between his fingers and lifted her head to look up into his eyes.

“Frisk...” he said softly, and as she looked into Sans caring eyes, Frisk suddenly felt as if the dam had broken inside her. She gave a choked sob as tears started to flow, and suddenly Sans’ arms were around her, bringing her in as she buried her face into his chest.  
Her body wracked with sobs as she grabbed onto his shirt like she was drowning, and she could just faintly hear Sans whispering to her, telling her everything was alright, that she was ok. She felt Sans shift, there was a woosh of noise, and they were suddenly sitting on his bed, where he gathered her up into his arms.

Frisk didnt know how long they sat there, her sobbing in his arms, and him whispering to her, occasionally kissing the top of her head as he rubbed her back soothingly. After a long time, Frisk’s tears had finally stopped and she was back to breathing somewhat normally. She pulled herself back to look at Sans, blushing in embarrassment.

“Sorry for waking you up,” she said softly, but Sans just chuckled.

“Hey, dont worry about it,” he said, tucking a piece of her hair back behind her ear. “If just the sight of me brought you to tears, I must be doing something wrong.”

Frisk snorted softly at his awful attempt at a joke. “I just uh...I had a terrible nightmare.”

Sans nodded knowingly; this wasnt the first time he had noticed her waking up distraught.

“Wanna talk about it?” he asked, giving her arm a gentle squeeze.

Frisk sighed before she told Sans about her dream, and before she realized it, her and Sans were laying on his bed on their sides, facing each other. When she was done talking, she could feel her eyes drooping sleepily.

“I should leave so you can sleep,” Frisk said groggily, but Sans just chuckled and ran his fingers softly down her cheek. She blushed red and her skin felt electric where his fingers had been. She brought her hand up and caught his, pressing her cheek into it.

“Why not stay..?” Sans asked softly, his eyes crinkling up in a warm smile. “Dont worry, I’m pretty sure there aren’t any monsters under the bed.”

Frisk chuckled, and she scooted a little closer to Sans before letting his hand go and resting hers against his cheekbone. It was somehow soft and warm, and she could just see a slight blue blush on his cheeks as well. Her face felt on fire as she leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly against his teeth.

She pulled back, smiling, then froze when she realized what she had done. **Oh no oh no! Why did I just do that!!** she thought frantically, but before she could think anything else, Sans had leaned forward and caught her lips, pulling her against him as they deeply kissed.

Frisk’s body felt like it was on fire as they pushed their bodies against each other, and her breathing came faster before they broke away from each other. She was panting, her face flushed red, and Sans was panting, his face flushed blue. They both smiled warmly at each other.

“You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that...” Sans chuckled, and Frisk laughed softly.

“I feel like I should be the one saying that,” Frisk replied, running her hand down Sans chest.

They leaned together again, but before her lips could meet his teeth, they heard a loud thumping coming from down the hall and a loud knocking on Sans’ bedroom door.

“GOOD MORNING, SANS!! TIME FOR BREAKFAST, IVE MADE SPAGHETTI!!” Papyrus said happily, slightly muffled.

“Alrighty Paps, thanks a brunch!” Sans raised his voice so Pap could hear him through the door. Frisk burst into giggles when she heard Papyrus groan and stomp his foot at his brother’s pun, before they heard him retreat.

Sans sighed and looked back at Frisk, smiling warmly, before he placed a warm kiss on her forehead.

“Looks like we’ll have to rain check,” he said huskily, and Frisk felt her body heat up at the tone in his voice and the look in his eyes.

She leaned forward and kissed him again before softly replying, “I’m looking forward to it.

******

THE END!


End file.
